Seinfeld - The Wink
by galen27
Summary: George thinks a waitress like him because she winks at him and Kramer buys a book on how to build an electric scooter off ebay. Please Review
1. The Wink

Seinfeld  
  
Scene 1: Jerry's apartment.  
  
Jerry: Who is it?  
  
George: It's George  
  
Jerry: Come on up  
  
(George enters)  
  
Jerry: Hey  
  
George: Jerry, your not going to believe want happened to me  
  
Jerry: What? A bunch a werewolf's that laughed like Jim Carrey attacked you?  
  
George: Nooo, last night I was getting my hair cut a..  
  
Jerry: Hair cut?  
  
George: Yeah well, I was dining out by myself and the waitress looked at me, and winked  
  
Jerry: Winked? So what?  
  
George: It wasn't an ordinary wink it was a sort of  
  
(George starts winking looking really weird)  
  
Jerry: Maybe she had something in her eye?  
  
George: Jerry, she likes me I tell ya  
  
Jerry: So what did you do?  
  
George: I smiled back  
  
Jerry: That's all?  
  
George: What was I suppose to do, go up to her and start making out  
  
Jerry: So what are you going to do now?  
  
George: I am going back tonight, see what happens I can't wait  
  
Jerry: This will be good  
  
George: Well I got to go  
  
Jerry: Bye  
  
(George exits really excited, Kramer enters holding a book while walking pass George)  
  
Kramer: Hey George  
  
George: Hey Kramer  
  
Kramer: What's up with George  
  
Jerry: Some girl winked at him  
  
Kramer: Oh  
  
Jerry: What's that?  
  
(Kramer holds up the book)  
  
Jerry: How to make an electric scooter? Where did you get that?  
  
Kramer: Ever heard of a little site called Ebay?  
  
Jerry: Ebay?  
  
Kramer: I had never heard of it either but you see I was walking down the street I saw $50 just laying there. There was no one around so I took it, went to one of them Internet Café's and bought this book off Ebay.  
  
Jerry: So let me get this straight, you found $50 on the ground, but instead of buying food or something that you actually need you bought a book that tells you how to make a scooter.  
  
Kramer: Yup! I still got a couple of bucks left so I am going back down to the Internet Café to leave some positive feedback.  
  
Jerry: Well, see you later  
  
Kramer: See ya  
  
Scene 2: Monk's Resturant  
  
(Jerry and Elaine are sitting down)  
  
Jerry: So Elaine how did the date go?  
  
Elaine: Not so well  
  
Jerry: What happened?  
  
Elaine: Well I was eating, I got some crumbs on my top and he offered to clean them off, I let him then he kind of touched them  
  
Jerry: He touched them? What do you mean he leaned over and grab them  
  
Elaine: No! He was sweeping the crumbs off and he touched them  
  
Jerry: What did you do?  
  
Elaine: I told him I was feeling sick and needed to go home  
  
Jerry: Anything else happen?  
  
Elaine: He wanted to kiss me goodbye but I told him I don't want him to get sick  
  
(Newman enters)  
  
Newman: Hello Jerry  
  
Jerry: Hello Newman  
  
Newman: Jerry, Kramer needs to borrow some cash  
  
Jerry: Borrow? Huh yeah. Whys he need it  
  
Newman: He's making an electric scooter didn't he tell you?  
  
Jerry: Yeah he told me, why isn't he hear?  
  
Newman: He's at the junkyard looking for spare parts  
  
Jerry: How do I know your not going to take my money walk out of here and go spend it at Dunkin Donuts?  
  
Newman: I won't you can catch me if I do  
  
Jerry: Yeah that won't be hard  
  
(Jerry opens his wallet and takes out some money)  
  
Jerry: Here take it TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. THIS ISNT THE SECOND CHAPETER SOMETHING ...

Seinfeld  
  
Scene 1: Jerry's apartment.  
  
Jerry: Who is it? George: It's George Jerry: Come on up  
  
(George enters)  
  
Jerry: Hey George: Jerry, your not going to believe want happened to me Jerry: What? A bunch a werewolf's that laughed like Jim Carrey attacked you? George: Nooo, last night I was getting my hair cut a.. Jerry: Hair cut? George: Yeah well, I was dining out by myself and the waitress looked at me, and winked Jerry: Winked? So what? George: It wasn't an ordinary wink it was a sort of  
  
(George starts winking looking really weird)  
  
Jerry: Maybe she had something in her eye? George: Jerry, she likes me I tell ya Jerry: So what did you do? George: I smiled back Jerry: That's all? George: What was I suppose to do, go up to her and start making out Jerry: So what are you going to do now? George: I am going back tonight, see what happens I can't wait Jerry: This will be good George: Well I got to go Jerry: Bye  
  
(George exits really excited, Kramer enters holding a book while walking pass George)  
  
Kramer: Hey George George: Hey Kramer Kramer: What's up with George Jerry: Some girl winked at him Kramer: Oh Jerry: What's that?  
  
(Kramer holds up the book)  
  
Jerry: How to make an electric scooter? Where did you get that? Kramer: Ever heard of a little site called Ebay? Jerry: Ebay? Kramer: I had never heard of it either but you see I was walking down the street I saw $50 just laying there. There was no one around so I took it, went to one of them Internet Café's and bought this book off Ebay. Jerry: So let me get this straight, you found $50 on the ground, but instead of buying food or something that you actually need you bought a book that tells you how to make a scooter. Kramer: Yup! I still got a couple of bucks left so I am going back down to the Internet Café to leave some positive feedback. Jerry: Well, see you later Kramer: See ya  
  
Scene 2: Monk's Resturant  
  
(Jerry and Elaine are sitting down)  
  
Jerry: So Elaine how did the date go? Elaine: Not so well Jerry: What happened? Elaine: Well I was eating, I got some crumbs on my top and he offered to clean them off, I let him then he kind of touched them Jerry: He touched them? What do you mean he leaned over and grab them Elaine: No! He was sweeping the crumbs off and he touched them Jerry: What did you do? Elaine: I told him I was feeling sick and needed to go home Jerry: Anything else happen? Elaine: He wanted to kiss me goodbye but I told him I don't want him to get sick  
  
(Newman enters)  
  
Newman: Hello Jerry Jerry: Hello Newman Newman: Jerry, Kramer needs to borrow some cash Jerry: Borrow? Huh yeah. Whys he need it Newman: He's making an electric scooter didn't he tell you? Jerry: Yeah he told me, why isn't he hear? Newman: He's at the junkyard looking for spare parts Jerry: How do I know your not going to take my money walk out of here and go spend it at Dunkin Donuts? Newman: I won't you can catch me if I do Jerry: Yeah that won't be hard  
  
(Jerry opens his wallet and takes out some money)  
  
Jerry: Here take it TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
